Telephone
by hurufve
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu, Sehun."/ "Lalu?"/ "Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku merindukanmu, Sayang. Itu berarti aku membutuhkanmu."/ "Apa kau merindukan sentuhanku?". A HunKai SeKai Fanfiction for celebrating HunKai Sweet Couple Event. Inspired by Tohoshinki - Telephone. seme!Hun. RnR?


.

.

.

A HunKai Fanfiction

Telephone

For Celebrating HunKai Sweet Couple Event

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Kim Jongin segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil, merutuki pekerjaannya yang selalu memaksanya untuk kerja lembur. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan lengket. Dan Ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melonggarkan dasi yang masih setia melingkari lehernya. Well yeah, Jongin bahkan terlalu malas untuk mengganti bajunya.

Jongin mulai menutup kedua matanya, mencoba untuk memasuki alam mimpinya, sebelum sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. "'Aish." Dengan kesal Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang terus berdering di atas nakas. Tanpa melihat nama kontak yang tertera di sana, Jongin menyentuh tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

'_Yoboseyo.'_ Mata Jongin terbuka seketika setelah mendengar suara yang menelfonnya. Rasa kantuk belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi nafsunya untuk tidur mulai menurun.

'_Jongin?'_ Jongin mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya,meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

'_Jong? Kau masih di sana?'_ Suara di line seberang menyadarkannya. Jongin cepat-cepat menyahut. "A-ah ya. Ada apa?"

'_Emm, tidak ada. Maaf menelponmu selarut ini. Apa aku membangunkanmu?'_

"Tidak, aku belum tidur kok." Setengah berbohong tidak apa kan?

'_Maafkan aku ne? Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku tak bisa mnghubungimu.'_ Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang mulai memberontak keluar dari tempatnya.

'_Kau tidak menangis selama seminggu ini kan?'_

Jongin refleks menggeleng. "Tidak." Bohong. Jongin bahkan selalu menangis setiap memikirkan kekasihnya yang –menurut Jongin– jelek itu.

'_Kucing pintar.'_

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu, Sehun."

'_Aku lebih merindukanmu, Sayang.'_

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair –efek mengantuk dan air matanya tadi.

'_Kau tidak mempercayaiku?'_

Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Bisa saja kau punya simpanan di sana kan? Sekretarismu mungkin?"

'_Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, Sayang'_

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Gombal."

'_Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?'_

Wajah Jongin merah padam. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya,berusaha menurunkan temperatur wajahnya.

'_Jong?'_

"Y-ya?"

'_Tidak. Kupikir kau sudah tidur.'_

Percakapan mereka terhenti. Mereka hanya saling mendengar deruan nafas pasangan mereka untuk beberapa detik kemudian.

'_Emm, Jongin?'_

"Ya?"

'_Aku akan ambil cuti dalam waktu dekat ini. Mungkin kita bisa pergi berlibur?'_

"Kemana?"

'_Kemana saja. Asalkan jauh dari sini. Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita berlibur ke tempat yang asing bagi kita'_

"Maksudmu ke luar negeri?"

'_Terserah padamu Jong.'_

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ke bulan."

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari line seberang. _'Kau yakin ingin ke sana?'_

"Why not?"

_'Well,doakan saja gajiku cukup untuk membiayai perjalanan kita ke sana.'_

Jongin ikut terkekeh. "Amin."

_'Jongin-ah'_

"Hm?"

_'Aku merindukanmu'_

"Lalu?"

_'Tunggu aku di sana oke?'_

"Tidak akan. Aku akan berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol Hyung jika kau tidak pulang dalam 3 hari ini."

Kekehan Sehun kembali terdengar. _'Tenang saja Sayang. Aku akan datang sebelum kau sempat menjalankan rencanamu.'_

Jongin ikut terkekeh. "Well,let's see. Lagipula Chanyeol Hyung semakin agresif akhir-akhir ini, aku juga semakin tertarik padanya. Kau tahu? Sepertinya dia seorang pencium yang memuaskan."

_'Kau pernah berciuman dengannya?'_

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar suara Sehun yang pelan tapi menuntut. Rasa cemburu di setiap kata-kata Sehun terdengar jelas sekali. "Bagaimana kalau iya?"

_'Kau akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal, Kim Jongin.'_

Sehun mendesis cukup tajam, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat Jongin ketakutan. Lelaki manis itu malah tersenyum riang dengan mata berbinar. "Ah, benarkah? Ya Tuhan, aku sangat menantikannya."

_'Dasar Bodoh. Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membawa banyak mainan baru untukmu.'_

"Terimakasih, tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu Sehun. Mainan kita masih menumpuk di laciku dan kita tidak pernah menggunakannya. Itu pembuangan uang." Jongin tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Ia yakin, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan satu barangpun masuk ke dalam lubangnya –kecuali adik kecil Sehun sendiri, tentu saja.

Sehun ikut terkekeh. _'Kalau begitu aku akan membeli banyak mainan baru dan memasukkannya bersamaan dengan mainan lama kita, oke? Kurasa kau akan menyukainya.'_

Jongin bergidik ngeri kali ini. Kata-kata Sehun terdengar begitu serius di telinganya, itu cukup menakutkan bagi Jongin. Apalagi ditambah dengan tawa mengerikan Sehun di akhir kalimatnya. Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Jongin yang sangat tampan ini, doanya dalam hati.

'_Jangan memutuskan telponnya untuk beberapa menit ke depan ya?' _

"Wae?"

_'Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku merindukanmu, Sayang. Itu berarti aku membutuhkanmu.'_

Membutuhkan Jongin? Apa maksudnya? Wajah Jongin memerah malu. Pikirannya mulai melayang, membayangkan betapa nikmatnya ketika lidah Sehun menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, ketika lidah basah Sehun menelusuri lehernya secara perlahan dan membuatnya mengerang, ketika lidah basah Sehun bergerak di perutnya dan memutari pusarnya, ketika bibir Sehun menghisap dengan kuat kulit lehernya –sehingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan di sana, ketika mulut Sehun menyesap nipplenya dengan kuat, ketika milik Sehun yang sangat besar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan–

–TIDAK. Jongin tidak boleh membayangkan itu semua. Bagaimana kalau adiknya naik? Siapa yang akan memuaskannya saat Sehun berada jauh darinya seperti ini? Ia tidak suka bermain solo, asal kau tahu.

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak mau melakukan sex phone. Ini sudah malam, aku mengantuk."

Sehun tertawa lebar. _'Sex phone? Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukannya. Aku hanya bilang aku membutuhkanmu.'_

Jongin terkesiap. "Benarkah?"

Sehun kembali tertawa. _'Apa kau merindukan sentuhanku?'_

"ANIYA!"

_'Aish. Pelankan suaramu, Sayang. Kau bisa membangunkan tetanggamu.'_

Jongin memasang cengirannya. "Hehe. Maaf."

_ 'Kau tahu? Sebenarnya hanya mendengar suaramu sudah mulai tidak cukup untuk mengobati rasa rinduku, Sayang. Jadi jangan tidur dulu okay? I'm gonna miss you baby.'_

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Hubungan jarak jauh memang sedikit sulit. "Tapi ini sudah larut Sehun. Kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

_'Kurasa tidak.'_

"Wae?"

_ 'Aku tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan langit malam ini Sayang. Bintangnya indah sekali.''_

"Benarkah?" Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela besar di dalam kamarnya –yang belum sempat ia tutup. Ia tersenyum, langit memang sedang dipenuhi dengan bintang sekarang.

_'Kau tahu Jong? Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap aku melihat bintang-bintang cantik yang tergantung di sana.'_

Wajah Jongin kembali memerah. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menggombal hari ini eoh?"

_'Itu kenyataan Jongin'_

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu malu dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Sehun.

_'Aku mencintaimu, Kim.'_

"Emm,ya. Aku juga." Jongin menjawab pelan.

_'Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya Jong.'_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hun"

_'Pardon?'_

"Aish. Hentikan semua ini, Sehun."

_'Ayolah Jongin! Once more please?'_

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

_'Hehe. Aku semakin merindukanmu, Kim Jongin'_

Jongin menguap lebar. "Ya ya ya. "

_'Apa kau sudah mengantuk?'_

Jongin mengangguk. "Eung."

_'Aku akan menelponmu lagi besok. Have a nice day tomorrow okay?'_

"You too."

_'Aku mencintamu Jong. Kita bertemu dalam mimpi kita ne? Selamat malam'_

Jongin terkekeh pelan, kemudian memejamkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat, lalu berjalan menuju alam mimpinya tanpa memutus sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

_'Jong? Jong? Aish. Kau sudah tidur? Ya Tuhan, kau bahkan belum membalas kata cintaku. Ah, sudahlah. Have a nice dream. Muaach :*.'_

_._

_._

_._

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

Satu lagi coretan gaje dari gue ^o^

sama kayak yang satunya, ini juga fic lama yang kelamaan nongkrong di disk. so jangan nuntut gue buat cepet-cepet nglanjutin Two Inces sama Ours wkwk~

banyak yang nanya apa maksudnya Sehun di fifteen wkwk~ tapi sayang, gue yang nulis aja lupa maksudnya lol

tapi swear deh, tuh teka-teki ada maksudnya, nggak cuman ngasal. cuma gue aja yang lupa filosofinya hehe

pokoknya, there's something with 11:11 and 12:14, but no clue for ruang cinta wkwk~

au ah, kalo lupa ya lupa :P gue juga nggak mau mikir kayak Si Jongin lol

makasih buat yang udah baca fifteen, apalagi buat yang udah review, fave, 'n fol :* gue cinta kaliaaaan!

makasih juga buat yang udah baca sampe sini. gue ngerti kok kalo tulisan gue nonsense banget, makanya gue berterimakasih ke kalian yang udah kuat baca sampe sini :*

terakhir, gue minta review dooong :3

bash gapapa, asal inget! jangan bash couple 'n cast, oke? gue percaya kok kalian nggak bakal nge-bash idola sendiri wkwk~

.

.

btw, ada yang udah nonton running man? bagus nggak? banyak moment nggak?

Aaaaaaaa gue pengen nonton sumpah :3 tapi nggak bisaaaaaaaa u.u

_._


End file.
